


The Wrong Superhero

by ThatLesbianFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Crossover, F/F, Jealous Kara Danvers, all these DCU ladies are gay messes okay?!, and am i going to reference kate kane's judaism? abso-fuckin-lutely., but so is lena, kara is just a gay mess, sorta? bc Batwoman?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianFangirl/pseuds/ThatLesbianFangirl
Summary: Batwoman (Kate Kane) is in town and happens to rescue Lena Luthor when Supergirl can’t get there in time.ORThe fic where Kara thinks she’s jealous for superhero-related reasons, but really she’s super in love with Lena.





	1. Kate Kane

**Author's Note:**

> This work will have five chapters, each told from a different character’s perspective to further the plot and increase gay tension! The title of each chapter will indicate which character’s perspective the chapter is centered around :)
> 
> Also, just some background DCU info if you didn’t already know: Maggie Sawyer is actually a character adapted into the show from the Batwoman comics and was one of Kate’s girlfriends! Kate Kane was one of the first explicitly open and out lesbian character in DC Comics, so I’m incredibly excited to merge her into the Supergirl *cough Supergay cough* world.

Kate Kane spent most of the flight from Gotham anxiously mentally preparing herself for her trip to National City. It was only 5:00pm and dinner with her ex wasn’t for another three hours, yet socializing with women wasn’t Kate’s forte. Of course her feelings towards Maggie were now purely platonic, but she just didn’t want to seem awkward. They had kept in touch, texting and emailing, since Maggie had moved to National city and Kate was beyond thrilled to find out that she had finally found a serious girlfriend. So Kate, thinking she could use a break from heroics anyway, decided to finally meet this mystery girl that Maggie’s been raving about for the past year.

 

During the taxi ride to the hotel, Kate noticed how clean and pristine National City was, especially compared to the gloomy conditions of most of Gotham. Sure, she was an heiress and lived quite nicely, yet she spent enough time each night fighting villains in the dark alleys to know how deeply damaged the city remained. 

 

As the taximan put his car into ‘park’ outside the hotel, Kate thanked him, giving a gracious tip, and carried her luggage into the building. Checking in to her room took no time at all, so she was glad to have the extra time to freshen up for her evening plans.

 

By the time Kate stepped out of the shower, the sun had already set. Wrapped in a hotel bathrobe, she wandered out to the balcony of her suite to admire the skyline. Lights twinkled from every building under a navy blue sky that actually allowed the stars to shine through. The air in National City was so much clearer and fresher than Gotham’s murky stratosphere. Kate had to admit, it was a beautiful city to live in; she couldn’t fault Maggie for leaving Gotham. That was in the past. 

 

Kate was about to admire the calm and quiet, when suddenly, the familiar sound of police sirens echoed through the streets below. She sighed and reentered her hotel room to turn on the television. Kate switched to the news channel to figure out what was happening. Supergirl, clad in blue and red, darted around the monitor while fighting some sort of orange alien. The two seemed evenly matched, but Kate wasn’t worried, she knew that Supergirl was capable of protecting the world, let alone her own small city. 

 

Abruptly, the scene cut to another ‘breaking news’ segment to feature live footage of another building under attack. 

 

“We have yet another attack on L Corp, marking the second incursion this month. Unfortunately with Supergirl occupied with an extraterrestrial threat and the NCPD protecting on-site civilians, it looks like Ms. Luthor will be on her own tonight,” the news anchor reported, rubbing his temple.

 

Kate glanced at the nightstand clock. 6:04 – she had plenty of time before dinner; she may be on vacation, but unfortunately, crime never takes a holiday. Kate quickly unpacked her Batwoman suit and dressed, strapping her equipment belt across her waist as she ran back towards the balcony. She dove off the tenth story platform and used her grapple to swing towards the neighboring building. Kate made her way towards L Corp as fast as she could, while managing to stay in the shadows.

 

As Batwoman neared L Corp, she could clearly make out four figures standing in a top-floor office, the only room with lights on in the entire building. When she stealthily landed on the office’s balcony, Kate could see how there were three armed men backing a woman in a tight black dress (who Kate could only assume was ‘Ms. Luthor’) into her own desk. She hastily slipped through the glass door, which was oddly unlocked, and proceeded to throw her batarang.

 

The silver bat-shaped gadget whipped through the room, hitting each man on the wrist, effectively disarming them. As their weapons clattered to the floor, Batwoman charged at the three men, easily knocking them out in a matter of minutes.

 

“Thank you for saving me once again Su–wait, you’re not Supergirl,” Ms. Luthor evenly stated from behind Batwoman.

 

“Sorry to disappoint, Ms. Luthor,” Kate responded, turning around to get a good look at her damsel in distress.

 

And wow. Ms. Luthor was probably the most gorgeous woman Kate had ever laid eyes on, let alone rescued. She had long, sleek raven hair that contrasted beautifully with her pale complexion. Her jawline was chiseled sharp, yet elegant. And then her eyes...They were the color of a green idocrase gemstone, yet there were hints of turquoises and blues spotted in certain areas of each iris. Superficially, Ms. Luthor was strikingly beautiful, but there was also an aura of dignified brilliance surrounding her. Her movements, even simple facial expressions, were subtle, but calculated.

 

Ms. Luthor studied Kate’s presence and smiled, “Call me Lena, please. And I’m not disappointed, just surprised. Normally it’s Supergirl who comes to my rescue.”

 

Wow, Lena had an amazing smile.

 

Kate’s stomach churned in nervousness, “I’m in town from Gotham, so I thought I’d help out–” 

 

Her sentence was cut short as Lena lunged forward, leading with a taser that Kate hadn’t seen before. One of the hitmen had regained consciousness next to Kate, and she had been too distracted by Lena Luthor’s captivating appearance to notice. Luckily, Lena was quick to react and impressively tased the man back into unconsciousness. 

 

Kate snorted, “Although, it looks like you didn’t need my help.”

 

“Oh I assure you, I did. I don’t really have the karate skills to take on more than one hired assassin.”

 

“It’s krav maga,” Kate flirtatiously corrected.

 

Before Lena could respond, a blur of red and blue burst into the office.

 

“Ms. Luthor! I got here as fast as I–oh...who are you?” Supergirl asked, sizing up Batwoman in confusion.

 

Lena raised an eyebrow, “Seriously Supergirl? The bat symbol doesn’t give it away?”

 

“You’re Batgirl,” Supergirl exclaimed.

 

Kate rolled her eyes under her mask. Of course the sunshine Kryptonian had no clue who the heroes of Gotham were. “Not quite, I’m Batwoman. Batgirl wears purple,” she stated flatly.

 

Supergirl’s cheeks flushed, “Right! Sorry…”

 

Honestly, it was an annoying mistake. Kate always preferred working alone and separated herself from what most Gotham citizens referred to as the ‘Bat Family.’ Just because she wore their symbol of justice, didn’t mean she was part of their weird little cult. Yet, Kate knew that the cheerful hero meant no offense with her misunderstanding, “It’s fine, happens all the time.” Looking out towards the city, she offered, “Anyway, I have this situation under control, so you can go if you’re needed elsewhere.”

 

Much to Kate’s surprise, it was Supergirl whose face twisted in offense. The girl of steel tilted her chin up in a calm indignation, “I believe I’m needed right here with Lena.”

 

Lena cocked her head, “I appreciate your concern, Supergirl, but I’m fine now.”

 

Supergirl’s brows crinkled as she sputtered, “More hitmen could come back or, or, you might just need me, or,” she turned to Batwoman, “What were  _ you _ doing here anyway?”

 

Kate innocently held up her hands, “Hey I saw the multiple attacks on the news and I was just trying to help.”

 

“Really, we’re fine here Supergirl,” Lena said, clearly bothered by Supergirl’s coddling. Although to Kate, the Kryptonian’s demeanor read more like sapphic jealousy. Could Lena Luthor actually be Supergirl’s own Lois Lane?

 

Supergirl huffed and nodded in surrender, “Okay. Goodnight, Ms. Luthor.”

 

As Supergirl lept into the sky and flew away, cape billowing behind her, Kate turned back to Lena, “I see you’re high on that Super’s list of priorities.”

 

“I suppose,” Lena answered. Then, studying what little she could see of Kate’s face and body language, Lena coyly smirked, “We aren’t together, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

 

Kate looked down, happy that her mask hid the blush creeping across her face, “Of course not, Ms. Luthor. Now why would I want to know that?”

 

That’s exactly what Kate Kane wanted to know.

 

Lena chuckled and walked towards a counter in the corner of her office, “Would you like anything to drink? I have–” Lena cut herself off when she turned around to discover that Batwoman had already vanished. Typical bat-hero fashion: save the victim, then dramatically disappear into darkness.

 

Kate watched from the shadows of L Corp’s balcony as Lena sighed and poured herself a glass of water. Did she look disappointed? Kate’s chest fluttered in excitement; was she really charming enough to catch Lena Luthor’s fancy? Clearly she couldn’t ask out a civilian while wearing her Batwoman suit, so Kate needed a real plan. Somehow, asking out this breathtaking woman seemed to be the most difficult mission Kate had ever pursued.

 

...

 

7:24. Kate looked down at her watch for the twelfth time in the past two minutes. She was speed-walking back to L Corp after showering once again and then getting ready for her dinner plans. With the necessary police report that Lena had to file, in addition to probably straightening up her office, Kate estimated that Lena would leave L Corp around 7:25-7:45. It was a short window of time and Kate did not truly know how long Lena would spend in her building, but Kate had to try. 

 

Kate arrived at L Corp at 7:26. Luckily for her, the light was still on in the Luthor’s office. Okay. So she would just casually stand near the building, and then once the light went off and Lena came down to the ground, Kate would nonchalantly walk by and say something. What could go wrong?

 

Kate started to fidget. Looking down at her watch for probably the hundredth time that night, it read 7:33. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the office light flicker off. Kate started to panic. Taking a deep breath, she slowly started her walk back towards L Corp’s entrance. After a few moments, Lena Luthor stepped out, rubbing her forehead in exhaustion. Kate cleared her throat as she hastened her pace to approach Lena.

 

“Rough day at the office?” Kate mentally kicked herself for using such a cheesy line. Really? She couldn’t think of something better to say? 

 

Lena calmly exhaled and tried to politely brush her off, “Please no interviews tonight, I just want–”

 

“No, no I’m not a reporter,” Kate laughed, “I’m actually not even from National City. I’m Kate. Kate Kane.”

 

Lena turned back to examine her, “As in Gotham’s Kane family?”

 

“So you know me then?”

 

“Mmm I’ve heard of you; remember, I am a Luthor. And I’m sure you know all about me,” Lena replied, looking down with a wry smile as though she referenced a sardonic inside joke to herself.

 

“Well, I think everyone knows who your family is,” Kate started, then reached out to gently touch Lena’s arm, “But personally, I would very much like to genuinely get to know  _ you _ . Would a busy CEO such as yourself, have time to grab a cup of coffee this week?”

 

Lena didn’t show any discomfort at Kate’s light contact; in fact, Lena actually stepped closer, curtailing the distance between the two women to only mere inches. Kate’s heartbeat anxiously quickened and her skin crawled in excitement.

 

Now looking up with a much less sarcastic smile, Lena responded, “I happen to have an opening in my calendar this Wednesday during lunch hours.”

 

Kate grinned, “It’s a date.”

 

“Indeed,” Lena agreed, nose wrinkling in delight. Then she reached into her purse to pull out a small card and a pen, “Here’s my card. I’ll jot down my personal number and you can either call my cell or the office.” After writing out her number and handing the card to Kate, Lena said, “I look forward to Wednesday afternoon, Kate Kane.”

 

Pocketing the card and starting to head towards her dinner plans, Kate replied, “Likewise, Lena Luthor.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re enjoying my fic and the introduction of Kate Kane into the Supergirl world!! I’ll try to post the next chapters as soon as possible, so stay tuned!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at tht-lesbian-fangirl for any questions, thoughts, etc.


	2. Maggie Sawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Danvers sisters and Kate doesn’t quite go as well as Maggie planned...

Maggie Sawyer finished setting the kitchen table for four people, glad that Kara had agreed to join Alex, Kate, and herself for dinner. Not that she wasn’t excited about seeing Kate again, it’s just that three is a weird number. Alex would have Kara there to balance out the dynamic and hopefully dinner would go smoothly. Additionally, Maggie was pretty damn sure that Kara and Kate would really get along.

 

“Hey babe, Kara just texted,” Alex called from the bathroom. “Apparently there’s a lot of DEO paperwork to fill out from the attacks tonight. She’s going to be a little late.”

 

“If it was such a rough night, should we order another pizza?”

 

Alex laughed, “We already have four larges, and three are for Kara. She’ll be fine.” When Alex emerged from the bathroom, she shot Maggie a nervous smile, “It’s almost 8:00; Kate will be here soon.”

 

Normally Maggie would feel bad about hosting a dinner so late, but she knew Kate preferred nights instead of early evenings. And despite Kate Kane’s dark inclinations, she was really an amazing woman with a heart of gold. There was absolutely no reason for Alex to feel agitated.

 

Maggie reassuringly wrapped her arms around Alex, “I promise she’s really cool, you have nothing to worry about.”

 

Alex welcomed the embrace, but pulled back for a moment to make direct eye contact, “And no surprises right? I know everything I need to know?”

 

Maggie still felt a little guilty about the whole Emily debacle from nearly seven months ago, and it certainly didn’t help that Maggie was unable to tell Alex the real reason she and Kate broke up.

 

“Look, all you need to know is that Kate and I had an amicable, mutual break up and we’re still good friends. She really wants to meet you, so tonight should be fun.”

 

Alex’s smile turned more confident, “Okay.”

 

As if on cue, a knock resonated from the other side of their apartment door. Kate arrived right on time, exactly at 8:00.

 

“I’ll get it,” Maggie said as she walked to the door.

 

When she opened the door, Kate Kane stood before her in a charming black dress, Kate’s signature color. Her bright red hair settled in waves atop her exposed muscular shoulders. Kate looked the same as she did when Maggie had left her in Gotham. Except for one aspect: her eyes. Kate was normally a more somber person, yet tonight, her emerald green eyes glowed with passion.

 

“Maggie,” Kate greeted in excitement.

 

Maggie pulled the tall woman into a hug, “Kate, you look amazing.”

 

“Thank you! Mmm I smell pizza.”

 

Maggie nodded, “You still dig spinach thin crust right?”

 

Kate gestured eagerly, “Absolutely.”

 

“So you’re a health freak, too, huh?” Alex finally spoke.

 

Kate chuckled, “Hi Alex, I've heard so much about you.”

 

Alex's nervous smile returned, “All good things, I hope?”

 

Kate tapped her chin and jokingly hummed.

 

“Kate!” Maggie laughed as the pair walked into the kitchen to Alex.

 

“In all seriousness, Maggie adores you and I’ve heard nothing but lovingly obsessive rants.”

 

Maggie couldn’t help the rosy blush forming across her face, “Well now you’re just trying to embarrass me, Katy.”

 

“As your long-time friend _and_ ex, it’s sort of my job,” Kate replied with a playful wink.

 

Okay, Kate had always been a sweet woman, but Maggie had never seen her this...giddy? Giddy. Oh. Ohhhhhh.

 

“Alright spill,” Maggie nudged Kate’s arm, “Who’s the lucky lady?”

 

Kate’s alabaster cheeks flushed bright red, “W-what?”

 

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Come on, it doesn’t take a detective to figure out you met someone special on your way over.”

 

“Ah, but see, you are a detective, Mags.”

 

Maggie pursed her lips triumphantly, “Exactly. So do Alex and I get a name, or what?”

 

Kate bashfully glanced at the floor and grinned, “Her name is Lena Luthor.”

 

“No way! That’s my little sister’s best friend,” Alex exclaimed.

 

“Wait ‘til Kara finds out, she’s gonna _flip_ ,” Maggie said as she led Kate to the kitchen.

 

Maggie was so excited for Kate and Lena. And knowing that those two really hit it off, prompted Maggie to believe that Kara was going to absolutely love Kate. Dinner with an ex and Alex couldn’t have started more perfectly.

 

“Wait until Kara finds out what?” Kara’s voice called from the apartment entrance.

 

Alex ran over to hug her sister, “Hey, you’re here!”

 

“Sorry I’m late, what’d I miss?” Kara beamed, then walked towards Maggie and Kate, “Hi, I’m Kara and you must be,” Kara hesitated, then cocked her head, examining the new woman in front of her. “Kate,” she finished, with a slightly less chipper tone.

 

Maggie thought Kara’s behavior was a bit odd. Perhaps she switched to protective sister mode? Kate was Maggie’s ex-girlfriend, after all.

 

Kate gave Kara a tight-lipped smile, “Nice to meet you. And you didn’t miss much, I only arrived a few minutes ago.”

 

Kate’s restrained response surprised Maggie. Why did Kara’s presence create an uneasy atmosphere in the room?

 

Not noticing Kate’s reservations, Alex chirped, “Actually, Kate told told us how she asked out your friend Lena tonight!”

 

Kara’s eyes instantly widened, “You WHAT?!”

 

Maggie correctly predicted that Kara would flip. Only, she presumed it would be a ‘thrilled flip.’ Not a seemingly ‘hysterically enraged flip.’

 

Taken aback, Kate stammered, “I, uh, I asked her for coffee and–”

 

Kara persisted, “You revealed your identity to ask out Lena Luthor?!”

 

Perplexed, Alex asked, “Wait what?” as Maggie said, “Shit.”

 

Kate’s mouth hung agape, “First of all, of course I didn’t. I went back to my hotel room, changed into regular clothes, and then happened to walk by L Corp as Lena exited her building. Second of all, how did you even know I’m Batwoman? And finally, _Supergirl_ , who taught you that it was okay to just run around outting superheroes?”

 

Alex’s head snapped towards Maggie, “Hold on, did you know Kate was Batwoman?”

 

Maggie shot Alex an incredulous look, “Umm duh. We dated when she first started out patrolling Gotham.”

 

“I did my research on you,” Kara replied, then stood in her signature Supergirl pose. When Kate squinted her eyes in doubt, Kara caved. “Fine. I scanned your face under your mask after you grabbed Lena.”

 

“Excuse me, grabbed?” Kate looked dumbfounded, “I rescued her while you were busy fighting an alien. You should probably be thanking me for saving your best friend’s life.”

 

“I was on my way, I would have made it in time!”

 

Alex attempted to intervene, “Okay I'm sure both of you heroes are hungry, so let's all just grab some pizza before it gets cold.”

 

Maggie mouthed, “Thank you,” to Alex.

 

While the Danvers sisters picked out slices, Maggie grabbed some beer from the fridge with Kate.

 

Kate rubbed her temple, “I'm sorry, I wanted to make a decent impression.”

 

Maggie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, “I know you were just trying to help Lena. Don't worry about Kara, she's always been a little touchy when it comes to that Luthor. Alex likes you, I can tell.”

 

“I’m glad, and by the way, Alex really does seem lovely,” Kate exhaled, “I'm so happy for you, Maggie.”

 

“Thanks, Katy. And I’m really glad you visited,” Maggie responded as they sat down across from the Danvers sisters.

 

Maggie sat across from Alex, while Kate sat across from Kara. Maggie realized that definitely wasn't the best seating arrangement, but it was already too late.

 

“I have to say, National City is gorgeous,” Kate began, “Gotham’s streets are nowhere as clean. And I love how visible the stars are here.”

 

Alex warmly replied, “Yeah, we’re pretty lucky.”

 

“Speaking of luck,” Kara butt in, “I’d say it's pretty lucky that Lena didn't recognize you without your costume on.”

 

Kate’s brow furrowed, “You're kidding right? You're judging my  mask and army-grade full body suit, while all you do is fly around in a mini skirt and then use a pair of fake glasses to blend in?”

 

“The glasses work!”

 

Maggie tried to defuse the tension, “Kara, come on. I figured out you were Supergirl after only dating Alex for a few weeks.”

 

Alex was about to step in and help, but Kara ignored them.

 

Staring daggers into Kate, Kara declared, “I don't need you swooping in and saving Lena.”

 

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to steal your girl, Girl of Steel,” Kate lightly jested.

 

Yet, clearly Kara lacked a sense of humor tonight. She crossed her arms, “Ha ha. Very funny. And she’s not my girl, she’s my...my...ermm...I don’t know! She’s _my_ person. We are best friends and _I’m_ the one who saves her if she needs help. Always.”

 

“You do realize it’s ridiculous to call dibs on victims,” Kate raised an eyebrow, “Right?”

 

“I–I wasn’t calling dibs, I was just saying that–that she’s my person,” Kara huffed.

 

“So she’s not your girlfriend or your victim...she’s your ‘person?’”

 

Kara looked as if she were about to combust, “Stop saying girlfriend! Lena is my friend and I promised to always protect her because I’m her hero. Me! Not you, me. I’m not even attracted to women anyway.”

 

Kara’s defensiveness irked Maggie. She was becoming somewhat aggressive about being straight in a room full lesbians, including her older sister. The only other time Kara seemed this unhinged, was when Lena was arrested and accused of working with CADMUS. Surely a Lena pattern meant _something_. There was something strangely familiar about the way Kara rejected the idea of loving women, well, Lena in particular… Kara’s attitude almost reminded Maggie of how Alex responded to the suggestion of gayness back before they began dating. Yet, whatever was happening between Kate and Kara right now, needed to stop ruining dinner.

 

“Alright,” Maggie raised her voice, “I really don’t understand what’s going on here. If there was going to be an argument tonight, I didn’t expect it to be about this situation-thing-whatever the hell is happening here.”

 

Maggie glanced to Alex, hoping for an explanation, but she just shrugged, “I’m as confused as you are, babe.”

 

Maggie pointed her slice of pizza at the two disgruntled women, “You’re both wonderful heroes, this feud is idiotic, can we please just eat our pizza in peace?”

 

“Yes,” Kate nodded appreciatively, “How was your day, Alex? Maggie told me you work for the FBI.”

 

Happy to have the subject changed, Alex answered, “Yeah, today was a little busy, but went well. How was your trip here?”

 

Before Kate could answer, Kara cleared her throat and stared her down once again, “I just think it’s funny that the one time I’m delayed getting to Lena, you happen to–”

 

“Kara, hey, cool it,” Alex interrupted.

 

“I'm cool, Alex,” Kara shifted her jaw, “Anyway, I think I hear police sirens.” As she made her way over to the apartment balcony, Kara glanced back to Kate, “And I don't need any help.”

 

Kate rolled her eyes, “I'm aware that you're perfectly capable of protecting National City.”

 

“I am,” Kara firmly stated before springing into the air and fading into the night sky.

 

After a brief awkward silence, Kate slowly exhaled, “I think I should call it a night, as well.”

 

“No, you don't have to go,” Alex reached out.

 

“Yeah, I think I should. Perhaps we can all get together again, just the three of us?” Kate asked.

 

Maggie answered, “Sounds good to me. Alex?”

 

“Of course! And if everything goes well with Lena, maybe we can go on a double date sometime,” Alex responded eagerly.

 

“Excellent idea,” Kate smiled fondly, “Well, thank you for dinner. I hope to see you both soon.”

 

Maggie stood up to walk Kate out, “How long will you be in town?”

 

“At least a couple weeks, but I may stay longer. I have no official plans,” Kate answered, then exited the apartment.

 

As the door shut behind her, Alex sauntered over to Maggie, “Sooo, your ex is batwoman, huh?”

 

“Yep, that’s why I couldn’t tell you why we broke up. I earned my promotion as detective here in National City, but she needed to stay in Gotham. I told you, it was mutual and on good terms,” Maggie explained, taking Alex’s hands in her own.

 

“I believe you. I just, well, I’m just a boring DEO agent compared to her,” Alex pouted.

 

“Oh Danvers, you are anything but boring,” Maggie said, then softly pressed her lips to Alex’s. They kissed for a few moments until Maggie pulled away to ask, “So are we gonna talk about how weird your little sister acted tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re enjoying my fic!! Next chapter is from Lena’s perspective, so get pumped ;D
> 
> Find me on tumblr at tht-lesbian-fangirl for any questions, thoughts, etc.


	3. Lena Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kate have a double date with Alex and Maggie. And “awkward” would be an understatement for what occurred that night. Just ask Kara...she was also there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s a lil monologue-y in the beginning, but what else would you expect from dramatic af Lena Lesbian Luthor??
> 
> Also I’m so, SO sorry I was dead for 84 years and didn’t update this fic. It deserves to be prioritized more and if you actually came back to continue reading, wow bless your hearts ily <3

Lena Luthor had always been a practical woman; practical in all aspects of life. Business, press, family, science, and even dating; Lena meticulously calculated every decision, whether it subsisted public or private. And dating Kate Kane was a solid investment. Well, that was the original intent, as insensitive as it may sound. Obviously Lena felt attraction to the gorgeous heiress, it would be hard _not_ to, but she overlooked the possibility of developing feelings for Kate. She was wired since childhood to look at everything in terms of practicality.  However, looking at Kate like that, well that oversight proved erroneous. Kate’s charming demeanor completely captivated Lena. _Almost_ completely...

 

Their first date went quite well. Two Wednesdays ago, Kate picked Lena up for afternoon coffee; and afternoon coffee turned into dinner and a ballet matinee only a five days later. As two intellectually matched women, they shared many interests, food preferences, and even similar types of humor. They clicked perfectly. Lillian might even be proud of this girlfriend; given Kate Kane’s status, she was an incredibly suitable match for Lena Luthor. Lena’s last serious relationship didn’t end too well. When Lillian found out that the woman was only an artist from a working class family, she sent a check large enough to make her disappear from Lena’s life. Honestly, Lena couldn’t decide whose betrayal hurt more. Yet, she knew her mother would love flawless Kate. So why couldn’t Lena love her?

 

Silly question with a silly answer: Kara Danvers.

 

Lena practically took what was left of her own heart and willingly gave it to Kara. From the moment she laid eyes on the kind blonde, Lena felt herself beginning to fall helplessly in love. Lena cherished their friendship, truly she did and loved being a part of Kara’s life in any capacity. However, when she noticed her feelings for Kara began to develop past friendship, Lena slowly started to flirt with her to test the waters.  All the lip bites and coy commentary illustrated the visible attraction Lena had for her friend. At first she thought Kara was simply oblivious, yet the flirtatious consistency never wavered, so Lena realized that Kara must only be interested in a platonic relationship.

 

Yet, Lena couldn’t help but notice the peculiarity in Kara’s demeanor whenever Kate was brought up. The pair would go from their typical, amicable banter and then once Lena mentioned her new potential paramour, Kara completely shut down. In fact, it wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that Kara acted similarly to when Lena had gone on a date with Jack Spheer. Back then, Lena’s wishful thinking had deduced that Kara was jealous. And since nothing happened between them after that affair, it was clearly just Kara’s platonic protectiveness showing through. Of course wishful thinking still made Lena want Kara to be jealous of Kate for romantic reasons, but at this point, Kara was evidently only jealous for superhero reasons.

 

Obviously Lena knew Kara was Supergirl and spent most of her time flying around as National City’s symbol of hope. Lena’s not an idiot, she picked up on comments that blew her cover such as “flew here on a bus,” “golly,” and notably “getting coffee with Kara when you called her.” Not to mention, it always remained a tad fishy that Kara’s _only_ sources for CatCo articles were herself and Supergirl. But the most tell-tale part about Kara’s secret identity was her face itself.

 

Those bright blue eyes, swimming with compassion and strength…

 

That beautiful smile, contagious enough to fill the entire universe with love and laughter…

 

The little crinkle her eyebrows formed when Kara furrowed her brow in frustration over finishing all her potstickers or when Supergirl needed to reprimand Lena for risking her life for the millionth time…

 

And it wasn’t hard for Lena to figure out that Kate Kane usually spent her days skulking around Gotham City’s streets as Batwoman. The coincidental probability was much too low for Kate to magically show up the same night as Gotham’s heroine, within an hour of each other, and with the same fiery red hair.

 

Lena pressed the “shutdown” button on her computer and shook her head. These heroes needed to stop being so ridiculously lax about their secret identities. Lena organized her desk, packed up her purse, and made her way down L Corps elevator. Setting the alarm and locking the front doors behind her, Lena shook her head once more in an attempt to rid her thoughts of Kara Danvers; it was unbelievably rude to think of another woman while on her way to a double date.

 

She and Kate had reservations with Alex Danvers and her girlfriend Maggie for 8:00 at The Melting Pot. The fondue restaurant resided on the other side of town, so Lena’s driver picked her up from L Corp. While in the limousine, Lena fixed her lipstick and then checked her watch. It was only 7:43; she would arrive exactly on time. Lena didn’t mind starting a double date so late into the evening, especially since it was normal for her to work well into the night even on a Saturday. And while planning tonight’s dinner, Kate requested that they all meet after the sunset so that she could finish up Havdalah.

 

Lena truly admired Kate’s connection and dedication to her religion. Actually, the entire idea of faith intrigued Lena. In the Luthor household, Lex and herself were taught that only science and logic mattered, while religion was for fools. But Lena found nothing foolish about Kate taking time to celebrate Shabbat every week. It seemed nice, the consistency seemed comforting. Deep down, Lena always wished she could have had something less analytical to believe in. Something that required faith and trust. Something that provided morals and a sense of community.

 

As Lena’s car pulled up to the restaurant, she could see Kate waiting outside in a stunning black dress. Chuckling to herself, Lena wondered if Kate owned any different colored clothing. Once the limousine came to a full stop, Kate chivalrously opened Lena’s door.

 

“Well don’t you look lovely tonight, Miss Luthor.”

 

Lena smiled, “I could say the same for you, Miss Kane. You look absolutely delicious.”

 

“Delicious? I think that’s your stomach talking,” Kate snorted, “Let’s join our companions inside, shall we?”

 

Taking the arm that Kate offered, Lena confidently strode into The Melting Pot, where Alex and Maggie were already checking in with the hostess.

 

“Good evening, ladies,” Kate said as the couple turned around.

 

“Kate,” Maggie walked over with Alex trailing behind her, “I’m so glad we found the time to all get together.”

 

“Ditto,” Kate replied, pulling Maggie into a friendly hug.

 

Regrettably for Lena, greeting Alex proved to be much more awkward than intended. Alex, wanting to follow Maggie’s lead, hesitantly attempted to hug Lena. Lena, surprised, slightly jolted, leading Alex to switch to going for a handshake. Yet, it was too late and Lena awkwardly wrapped her arms around Alex, while the elder Danvers sister proceeded to accidentally jab Lena in the stomach.

 

Lena quickly pulled away, “Sorry, I uh, thought you were going for a–”

 

Alex stiffly played with her sleeves, “I was, don’t worry, that was my bad–”

 

Thankfully, Maggie stepped in to crack a joke, “Smooth, Danvers. Have you never interacted with your sister’s best friend before?”

 

Lena felt an embarrassing heat rise to the tips of her ears, “Oh well, Agent D–erm–Alex actually once saved my life.”

 

“During an FBI mission?” Kate asked.

 

“Yeah,” Alex cooly responded.

 

Lena raised an eyebrow, “Wait, I thought Kara told me that you worked for the CIA?”

 

The corner of Alex’s mouth twitched slightly as she explained, “FBI and CIA overlap sometimes, depending on the situation. If the government is unsure if a predicted threat is foreign or domestic, they’ll send in agents who can cover both fields.”

 

Lena caught Alex let out a small sigh of relief after finishing her explanation. Explanation? No. Well thought out lie? Yes. Lena grew up in a house with the most deceptive people in the world, so she could always tell when someone lied to her. But why was Alex furrowing her brow so distrustfully now?

 

 _Wait_.

 

Lena mentally smacked herself in the face. Of course Kara’s older sister worked for the secret government agency that worked with Supergirl; how could Lena be so stupid?! Alex probably thought that Lena tried to make a power play, when really, she just experienced a genuine moment of naivety.

 

“We’re all out for a nice dinner. Why don’t we talk about something more relaxing than work?” Kate said to defuse the tension.

 

“Good idea,” Maggie agreed, then turned to Lena, “So how was your day, Luthor?” Maggie’s eyes widened when she realized what had come out of her mouth, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry Lena! I didn’t mean to call you–”

 

Lena shook her head, “It’s okay. It’s my last name, right? You call Alex ‘Danvers,’ so why wouldn’t you call me ‘Luthor?’”

 

“Right,” Maggie feigned a grateful smile.

 

“Ooookay,” Kate cut in, “This double date officially sucks and I propose we start over.”

 

“What?” Lena asked.

 

“I’m serious!” Kate laughed, “Lena, you and I are going to step outside, act like this awkward mess didn’t just occur, and re-enter with happy, gay smiles on our faces.”

 

Lena giggled, “You’re ridiculous.”

 

“No, I’m going to save this evening,” Kate winked and pulled Lena back towards the door.

 

“My hero,” Lena coyly replied.

 

But when Kate’s jaw shifted slightly and she didn’t respond, Lena could only think about how Kara would have reacted to such a line. The predictable blonde would have giggled along with Lena, while ducking her head and needlessly readjusting her glasses. It would have been adorable. A part of Lena couldn’t help feeling as if she were on a date with the wrong superhero…

 

“Ready?” Kate asked, snapping Lena back to reality.

 

Lena sharply inhaled, “Yes.”

 

When the two women walked in this time, Alex was already waiting with a mischievous grin spread across her face.

 

Lena slowly exhaled as Alex opened her mouth, “So how’s Luthor Corp doing?”

 

Alex’s choice to use “Luthor” Corp instead of “L” Corp caused Maggie to whack her arm, “Alex!”

 

“I give up,” Kate pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

But Lena chuckled because that’s exactly her type of dry, humor. Perhaps she and Alex were going to get along after all.

 

“You’re laughing?” Kate asked.

 

Lena playfully shrugged, “Well if I don’t have a sense of humor about it, I figure I’ll eventually go as mad as Lex.”

 

And unfortunately for their nervous waiter, that’s exactly when he stepped up to Lena and said, “Uh, excuse me Miss Lu-Luthor. Your table is ready.”

 

“Thank you, Benjamin,” Lena responded, reading the man’s nametag.

 

Poor Benjamin gulped, “If you would all please follow me to your table.”

 

…

 

Dinner was going fabulously. Benjamin had taken their order nearly twenty minutes ago, and Alex had already laughed four times at Lena’s lighthearted jests. Lena couldn’t place why she deemed Alex’s approval so important, but nevertheless, the evening was shaping up to be incredibly pleasant.

 

Then, an unexpected woman burst through the front door. _Kara_. Lena’s heart rate sped up ever so slightly as the bubbly blonde made her way over to their table.

 

Clearly faking surprise, Kara said, “Golly, what a coincidence!” Then with a pleading look at Alex, she continued, “Alex I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that you were all going to one of my favorite restaurants.”

 

“A fondue restaurant is one of your favorites? Really?” Maggie asked skeptically.

 

Lena couldn’t fathom why Kara would say such a blatant lie. Everyone present, except maybe Kate, knew that Kara’s favorite foods consisted of pizza, potstickers, and ice cream; not fondue. Kara had never even mentioned fondue before. Lena remained oblivious to a reason for Kara inviting herself to Alex’s double date. Figuring she should let Alex handle this situation, Lena picked up her glass of water and began sipping it down.

 

Alex cocked her head, “Kara, why don’t you go home and order some Chinese? We can come back here together another night.”

 

“But why can’t I join my loving sister and her girlfriend who are having dinner with my best gal pal and her, um… and Kate.”

 

Lena nearly spat out her water when Kara used the term “gal pal.”

 

Kara waved her hand dismissively, “Lena, you don’t mind right? You have another date tomorrow anyway.”

 

“Well, yes but–” _But how did you know?_

 

“Great so it’s settled,” Kara beamed maniacally and pulled up a chair to the group’s four person table right in between Lena and Kate.

 

Lena wanted to whisper a myriad of questions to Alex, but she knew that Kara would definitely eavesdrop using super hearing. So instead, Lena cleared her throat and attempted to reason with her temporarily ardent friend.

 

“Kara, we ordered a vegetable platter, I’m not sure you’ll–”

 

“I like veggies,” Kara interjected.

 

Lena knew for a fact that Kara was disgusted by all vegetables, especially the green ones. It’s as if Supergirl believed every green substance was out to kill her. And by Alex’s immediate reaction, clearly she knew this as well.

 

“You hate vegetables,” Alex responded flatly.

 

“No I don’t,” Kara insisted through gritted teeth.

 

Alex rolled her eyes, “You gagged yourself last Christmas when mom made you eat broccoli.”

 

“I did _not_!” Kara said, more forcefully.

 

“Oh please.”

 

From Alex’s rebuffal, Kara finally exploded, “I LOVE BROCCOLI OKAY?!”

 

The entire restaurant fell silent and stared at the hysterical blonde. Maggie quickly explained to the onlookers, “She’s just _really_ excited for food.”

 

Alex slowly inhaled through her nose, “Well, Kara, since you’ve developed such a passion for broccoli, you can have my entire portion of it when the food arrives.”

 

Kara chewed the inside of her cheek, “Oh nooo, I couldn’t possibly take your food.”

 

“Kara, I insist.”

 

“Thank you, but–”

 

“You’re gonna eat the broccoli or leave,” Alex established.

 

Kara nodded with a tight-lipped smile, “Then I’ll be eating broccoli. You’re the best sister ever.” Changing the subject, she turned to Kate, “So what do you do back in Gotham that lets you leave for however many weeks you want?”

 

Lena nervously fidgeted under the table, not understanding why Kara was acting so strange.

 

Kate pursed her lips, “Well, much like the Wayne family, we Kane’s don’t really need to work day jobs. We’re more like investors.”

 

Before Lena could comment on how she understood Kate’s position, Kara was already firing back, “Do you have any hobbies then?”

 

Kate refolded the napkin on her lap, “I didn’t realize I was at an interview and not a double date.”

 

“Why are you avoiding my question?” Kara asked accusingly.

 

Lena took another nervous sip from her water glass. Was Kara seriously trying to out Kate as Batwoman during a date?

 

Luckily, Benjamin reentered the scene with five skewers and two plates loaded with vegetables, “I brought an extra utensil for your new guest. Bon Appétit.”

 

Alex smirked and dumped half of the broccoli from her and Maggie’s platter onto a plate and passed it to Kara, “Yeah bon appétit, sis.”

 

Kara forced a pan am smile, stabbed a piece of broccoli, and stuck it straight into the boiling cheese pot in the center of the table. All eyes were on Kara, either in amusement or curiosity, when she lifted the gooey, cheese-coated vegetable from the pot and shoved the sizzling legume straight into her mouth.

 

“That was impressive,” Kate noted, “You must have pretty high heat tolerance.”

 

Lena found herself needing to talk another swig of water, although at this point, she desperately wished it were wine in her glass.

 

“Mmhmm,” Kara hummed, trying her best not to look like she wanted to vomit from the taste.

 

Kara managed to swallow her mouthful, but only after a significant amount of seconds had passed– long enough for the other four women to have filled their own individual plates with an array of vegetables. While Alex, Maggie, and Kate decided to ignore Kara’s antics, Lena couldn’t help but observe the blonde’s nonsensical behavior. When Kara thought no one was paying attention, she stealthily shifted some of her broccoli onto Lena’s plate. Yet Lena, who had never stopped paying attention to Kara, noticed immediately and frowned.

 

“We’re not children at our parents’ dinner table. I am not going to eat your broccoli.” And Kara _pouted_! As if she had any right to wield that power over Lena while crashing a date. Lena squinted skeptically, “You’re acting positively absurd tonight. What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing,” Kara said defensively, “I just wanted to spend an evening with my favorite people.”

 

Alex sighed, “Kara. Can I please talk to you in the bathroom?”

 

“Alex, I’m–”

 

“ _Now_.” Alex commanded firmly.

 

Kara stood up, “Ok.” And the Danvers sisters walked into the bathroom together.

 

Kate rolled her eyes in annoyance, “Does Alex’s little sister always act like that?”

 

Maggie snorted, “Only when it comes to Lena.”

 

Lena’s eyes instantly widened, “What?”

 

Attempting to backtrack, Maggie stumbled, “Well, umm, in a, in a friend way. Kara’s just really protective of her friends.”

 

“Whatever, Mags,” Kate cracked her neck and the three women sat in silence until Alex returned to the table alone.

 

“Alright, who died while I was gone?”

 

“My appetite actually,” Kate sniffed, “I seem to have no room left for dessert. I think I’m going to head out.” Kate stood up, put on her jacket, and placed three crisp $100 bills on the table. “Dinner’s on me. The three of you should stay and enjoy the chocolate fondue.”

 

Lena stood up next to Kate, “No, you don’t need to go.”

 

“I think I do.”

 

Lena swallowed, “L-let me come with you then? I’ll call my driver and–”

 

“Lena.” Kate said more sternly, “It’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And without even a kiss goodbye, Lena watched Kate exit the restaurant.

 

After a few moments of stillness, Alex gently asked, “Are you okay, Lena?”

 

Holding back tears, Lena calmly responded, “Yes, thank you for your concern.” She straightened her posture and stoically placed another three $100 bills on top of Kate’s, “I think I’m going to go home as well. Enjoy dessert and thank you for the lovely evening.”

 

Maggie started to tell Lena that fondue for four people doesn’t cost nearly as much as $600, but Lena was already out the door and speed walking away from the restaurant.

  
Of course nothing could ever go right for Lena Luthor. Yet this time, she couldn’t even blame the issue on her psychotic family because tonight was solely _her_ fault. She went out on a date with an amazing, kind, beautiful woman, but Lena spent the entire night thinking about Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers, who randomly showed up, acted bizarrely, and basically insulted Kate. Kate had every right to leave. Finally Lena allowed the tears to fall. Angry droplets burned down her cheeks as Lena mentally reprimanded herself for ruining a new, perfect relationship all because of her candid, unrequited feelings for a straight woman who would never love her in the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again so much for you patience with the update. I sincerely hope you’re still enjoying the story!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at tht-lesbian-fangirl for any questions, thoughts, etc. (or even just to yell at me for taking so long lol)


	4. Alex Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally confronts Kara about her ‘obscene’ behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn...I really left you all on an angsty cliffhanger for 5 months...I’ve been busy travelling across Europe, and I know that wasn’t ideal… I’m gonna really try not to do that for the final chapter!!

Alex Danvers wasn’t known for keeping her cool when something seemed wrong with Kara. The DEO and SuperFriends alike knew that the _millisecond_ Kara fell into trouble, Alex would snap into overprotective sister mode and find a solution. Yet, finding a solution became difficult when the problem itself was somewhat unclear.

 

“Babe, I think you need to talk to Kara,” Maggie cooed as she played with Alex’s hair.

 

“That’s what I tried to do last night,” Alex sat up from Maggie’s lap in frustration. “But she flew out the Melting Pot’s bathroom window the second I mentioned Lena.”

 

“Well, what exactly did you say?”

 

“First, I told Kara how childish she was acting and she got all defensive. So then I said she needed to sort out her emotions for Lena.” Looking back, Alex admittedly could have approached the subject in a more gentile, less accusatory manner. But to be fair, Kara had absolutely ruined the double date.

 

Maggie shook her head, “No wonder Kara won’t respond to your texts.”

 

“Has Kate responded to yours?” Alex asked.

 

“I’ve had the same luck as you.” Maggie shrugged, “But Kate’s supposed to take Lena out for dinner again, so hopefully their working through whatever happened last night.”

 

“Or she’s off brooding somewhere,” Alex snorted.

 

“In typical Gotham Bat fashion?” Maggie laughed, “Nah, it’s barely 9:00 pm; too early to perch above the city and lurk in the shadows.”

 

To any other couple these jokes would seem quite odd, yet Alex’s sister was Supergirl and Maggie’s ex-girlfriend was Batwoman, so superheroes were a normal conversational topic for them. Not to mention, Alex appreciated having a hero from Maggie’s past that she could poke fun at. Since Kara technically outed Kate as Batwoman, the pair wasted no time in placing Supers vs. Bat-family bets. Yet when their laughter died down, the light-hearted smile faded from Alex’s face.

 

“I should really go check on Kara.”

 

Maggie sighed, “I’m not sure she wants you to, babe.”

 

Despite Maggie’s response, Alex began lacing up her combat boots. “No, she’s had a day to cool off and I know my sister. Kara always acts so strong and rarely asks for help. Just because she hasn’t responded, doesn’t mean she won’t want to talk things out over a few cartons of potstickers.”

 

“No one knows Kara better than you,” Maggie smiled and stood to open the front door, “Good luck with your stubborn, super ‘not gay’ sister, Danvers.”

 

Alex smirked before planting a soft goodbye kiss on Maggie’s forehead. “Thanks, I think I’ll need it tonight.”

 

…

 

After calling ahead to order five cartons of potstickers, Alex camly inhaled the crisp evening air. National City was a bit chilly, but she didn’t mind walking. In fact, Alex almost preferred a longer commute, given she hadn’t taken the time to figure out what she’d say to Kara tonight. Shoving her hands in her coat pockets, she recalled the past few weeks with Kate Kane and tried to figure out what went so wrong.

 

Lena and Kate were a great match, yet in a similar way that Alex and Agent Vasquez would have been a good match. The pair work well together and obviously liked each other on some level...there’s just no spark. Perhaps they were too similar and there was no room for the chemistry to build. Both Lena and Kate were rich heiresses with complicated family history. Both women possessed a broody demeanor, yet a strong personal drive to help the world. The reasons may differ, Kate’s sense of duty as opposed to Lena’s misplaced sense of guilt, but both women held steadfast in their pursuit of altruism.

 

Alex didn’t want to call Kate and Lena a boring couple – it wouldn’t be fair considering the bland men she’d seen Kara date, namely Cat Grant’s son. And although it wasn’t her place to assume, Alex felt as if Lena seemed more content than in love. She appeared happy, but not _happy_. Lena doesn’t smile around Kate the way her entire face lights up when Kara walks into a room. And from the looks of it, Kara also bears a particular grin reserved only for Lena’s presence.

 

While Lena lacked a spark with Kate, her relationship with Kara sent fireworks shooting into the sky faster than Supergirl can fly. Together that Luthor and Super were electric, no, that was an understatement. Alex had never seen Kara act so passionately towards any other person. Whether defending Lena against all evidence or just trying to brighten her day, Kara always prioritized Lena. And the way Lena gazed at her little sister...as if Kara was not only her hero, but her everything.

 

Nevertheless, that’s only from what Alex, herself had observed. It was only a matter of time before the unspoken _whatever_ between the two women caused friction. But hey, Alex only just discovered what it’s like to really fall in love, so she had no right to judge.

 

“Five orders of potstickers for Miss Danvers.” A voice brought Alex out of her thoughts. The older Danvers had walked so absentmindedly, that she barely remembered entering the restaurant.

 

“Huh?”

 

The cashier raised her eyebrows, “You ordered five cartons of potstickers?”

 

Alex blinked and held out her credit card, “Right! Yes! Sorry!”

 

“Say hi to your sister for us,” the cashier winked, “Kara’s our favorite customer.”

 

Alex chuckled as she slung the bag of potstickers over her left arm, “I’m not even slightly surprised. Have a nice evening.”

 

“You too!” the cashier called after Alex as she left the restaurant.

 

Before walking to Kara’s apartment building, Alex looked up at the sky to make sure that Supergirl wasn’t out flying. Much to her relief, all she saw were stars. However, the top of the L Corp building caught Alex’s eye. The floor office lights were on, and Alex knew Lena wasn’t the type to waste electricity. Alex sincerely hoped that Kate didn’t cancel on Lena; maybe Lena just wanted to finish up some work before dinner? But Alex shook her head, she needed to focus on her current mission: helping Kara. If necessary, Maggie could handle the Kate stuff. So Alex sighed and walked up the many flights of stairs to Kara’s apartment, using that time to figure out how to start the conversation.

 

“Kara?” Alex asked, lightly knocking on the door, “I brought a peace offering.” When no response came, she tried again. “C’mon Kara, I know you can smells the potstickers from your bedroom, now let me in.”

 

Finally, a very pouty Kryptonian swung open the door and allowed Alex to walk in. “Are you here to yell at me again?” Kara asked, flopping down onto her couch.

 

“First of all, I didn’t yell, I aggressively scolded.” Alex sat next to Kara and continued, “Second, I’m here to help you with whatever’s going on.” Alex nudged the cartons of potstickers towards Kara, but she paid little attention to her favorite food.

 

Instead, Kara rolled her eyes. “Nothing’s ‘going on.’ I was just bored last night.”

 

“You were bored, so you decided to crash my double date with Lena and Kate?” Alex raised her eyebrows.

 

“Fine,” Kara huffed, “I was feeling left out.”

 

“Hmm. Sounds more plausible. But you could have easily hung out with Winn or James. Were you feeling left out from a specific person’s life?”

 

Kara shifted uncomfortably, “You’re asking about Lena again, aren’t you?”

 

“Why would that be so bad?” Alex asked.

 

“It...it wouldn’t.” Kara paused, “Is Lena mad at me?”

 

“Honestly, I wouldn’t know. She and Kate left not long after you did.”

 

“Together?” Kara asked. When Alex cocked her head in response, Kara quickly added, “Not that I care, I’m just curious.”

 

Alex sighed; clearly she needed to try a different approach. She turned her body to fully face Kara, “Do you remember when I first told you about Maggie?”

 

“When we went for that walk in the park?” Kara moved her body to mirror Alex’s.

 

“No, later that day when I came over.” Alex gently took Kara’s hands in her own, “You said I wasn’t alone and I need you to know that you’re not alone either. Kara, you’re my sister and I love you _so_ much, no matter what. You were there for me, and now I’m here for you.”

 

Alex’s sincere words caused Kara’s bottom lip to quiver until the tears finally burst through. “Alex, I’m so sorry! I ruined the date, I ruined any chance of getting along with Kate, and I may have ruined my friendship with Lena.”

 

Pulling Kara into a hug, Alex attempted to comfort her sister, “It wasn’t that bad–”

 

“I was _horrible_ ,” Kara choked out.

 

“Okay yeah, I won’t sugar coat it,” Alex started, “Honestly, I almost texted Winn to see if he could scan for any Red Kryptonite in the area. You sorta lost it.”

 

Kara’s uneven breaths slowed to a steady tempo, “I know, I know. Rao, I don’t know why I acted like that.”

 

“I think you do,” Alex pursed her lips.

 

Readjusting her jaw, Kara slowly started, “I was jealous of Kate...At first, I thought it was for superhero reasons, like she saved Lena before I could and it bothered me...But that doesn’t make sense. Kate was right, I can’t call dibs on victims.” Looking away from Alex, she continued, “I wasn’t jealous because Kate saved Lena. I’m jealous because Kate was brave enough to know herself and ask Lena out.”

 

“Kara–”

 

“And I wish it wasn’t true,” Kara turned back to Alex as tears began to fall once more. “Lena’s my best friend and she’s not single and probably would never feel the same way and–”

 

“ _Kara–_ ”

 

Kara’s eyes widened, “And I’m even more sorry because being gay is your thing and now I’m making it all about me and I couldn’t let you have this one thing! Rao I’m literally the worst, I–”

  
“KARA!” Alex yelled in a half-shout, half-command. Kara’s mouth snapped shut and her cheeks flushed red. “Being gay is my _thing_? That’s the most ridiculous thing you’ve said all week, and that’s really saying something,” Alex snorted. “Look, I can’t monopolize lovin’ ladies, because that just wouldn’t be fair. I don’t want you to think liking Lena overshadows my love for Maggie in any way. It might surprise mom, but loving women is something we should share.” When Kara finally smiled, Alex added, “And hey, we both know that being badass is my thing.”

 

“Can’t argue with that,” Kara giggled. But her smile quickly faded, “How am I gonna fix this mess?”

 

“You could be honest, just try it.”

 

“What?”

 

“Tell Lena how you feel and maybe–”

 

Kara shook her head, “Alex, that’s awful advice and would just create a bigger mess.”

 

“Why?” Alex asked, mildly offended. “It's exactly what I did with Maggie and look at us now.”

 

“Maggie didn't have a girlfriend.”

 

“Yeah, but–”

 

Frustrated with herself and the situation, Kara leapt off the couch. “It’s too late, Alex. I’m too late. Lena’s with Kate now, and she’s _happy_. I’ve been so selfish and now I have to just step back.”

 

“Is that what you really want?” Alex’s brown eyes filled with concern.

 

“Of course not.” Kara swallowed, “But it’s what’s best for Lena. And Kate is awesome, I’m sure they’ll be very happy together–”

 

“Kara…”

 

“I need to clear my head.”

 

In a histrionic flash, Kara Danvers’ clothes were strewn about the floor, Supergirl’s suit disappeared off the kitchen counter, and cold air blew in from the now opened window. Alex sighed, wondering what to do and placed the untouched potstickers into Kara’s fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, thanks for coming back to this story despite my non-existent update schedule. I hope it’s still enjoyable and I’ll try my best to get the final chapter up as soon as possible!! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr at tht-lesbian-fangirl for any questions, thoughts, etc.


End file.
